2387, August
by HockeyKitty
Summary: A new captain, a new ship, and a new crew on a mission of outreach, exploration and diplomacy. But are Starfleet and the Federation really the perfect utopia we've been led to believe they are? This series will explore that.
1. Chapter 1

_"Captain's Log, Stardate 2387.08.15_

 _Some say that a name can determine one's fate. And I wonder sometimes if my parents intention with calling me Valentina was for me to be spacefaring. I hope I can do them, and the legend I was named for, proud._

 _I may not be the first Earth woman in space, or even the first female captain, but this mission is promised to be full of firsts for myself, my crew, and Starfleet. A collaborative effort between different forces within the Federation and its allies to seek out new cultures and new worlds, to bring them the best of the Federation, and I'm at the helm of it all._

 _But is it really a diplomatic mission? Or is it possibly a last ditch effort to keep the Federation together? Tensions have been high for a while, to the point where I cannot even recall a time when the social and political climate of our galaxy has been calm. It is difficult to tell what the future holds for us._

 _I have my crew though, and I'd like to think I handpicked the best ones for this mission. Starfleet officers mostly, and civilians with great expertise as well. Some members of the Bajoran Militia are lending their support, and even a few willing Klingons. It will be interesting to see how we all get on on this ship with one another, and with those outside. A challenge. But one we're all willing to accept._

 _The challenge starts now, and I'm ready. I was born ready. I am Valentina."_

Captain Valentina Bell would have liked to end that log on a different note, but she wasn't the best writer, and the comm link in her guest quarters was chiming. She wanted good captain's logs for such an historic mission, but those would have to wait.

"Engineering to Captain Bell."

"Yes?"

The person at the other end of the line was trying hard not to sound too excited to speak to her captain for the first time, but it was obvious in her voice.

"The USS Ederie is ready for you, Captain!"

"Fantastic."

Captain Bell couldn't wait to get off this planet. Earth was nice, yes, for a visit, but the captain had always been a woman of space, of the skies, of that wonderful place called "away".

"So... how would you like to come up to the yard and see your new ship?"

"I'll get the next transport out! Thank you!"

"Alright then. Engineering out!"

Valentina quickly got dressed, tied her hair up, and looked up the times for the next transit to Middle of Nowhere, USA. That wasn't what the place was called, but it may as well have been. In the centre of the country, and producing nothing but corn, cattle, and starships. She would have to leave soon to be on the next shuttlebus, but wanted one last look in the mirror before going. She was tall, lean, graceful, and nearing 40 years old, with olive skin and green eyes, and a mess of curly brown hair on her head that could never be tamed. She had a very mixed heritage, and when asked her nationality, would just say "from Earth." She could have been a model when she was younger, or maybe even still, but was happy with the path she had chosen. That new fourth pip on her collar, what it represented and how she was going to use it, made all her hard work worth it.

Captain Valentina Bell was born ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Ensign Stephane Olivier was nervous to be on his first assignment, and to be called in early for his first assignment at that. He was still just barely an adult, and now they intended to put him up in space, simply because he showed aptitude for being a pilot. "Well, it could be exciting, I suppose..." he thought "...working with aliens, just like the ones I see all the time at home."

"Home" for Stephane was the city of light, and home to the Federation's headquarters. Paris. But he would have to get used to his new home aboard a starship, one that he would be responsible for flying.

He stood before the new ship in the yard, held up by scaffolding and dreams, and took a deep breath.

"Can I help you?"

Stephane turned around, thinking the voice was familiar. A man he recognised from the academy, a year above him. Half Vulcan and half Human, in a blue science uniform. He had moved up in ranks quickly, already sporting two pips on his collar.

"...Brian?"

"Ensign, on this ship, I'm Lieutenant Mirun. I'd prefer if you respected that."

"Sorry Lt. Mirun... sir. How have you been?"

"I have been well, Ensign."

This was not the Brian Mirun Stephane remembered from the academy, but he accepted that answer. Stephane remembered someone who wasn't so stiff, and could actually smile. Someone who was reserved and intelligent beyond his years, but still managed to be the life of any party. Someone who preferred to be called Brian, to be seen as a friend, as almost a "big brother" figure to the younger cadets. The Brian Mirun from the academy would have been approachable and friendly, even accepted Stephane's usual European greeting of two pecks on the cheek, as "part of the rich cultural experience of being on Earth", of course. Quite a lot had changed in a year.

Mirun could sense Brian's discomfort, motioned towards the ship, and simply said "shall we?" They boarded and went their separate ways, Stephane to the bridge, and Mirun to the science labs. At least that's where Stephane assumed he was going.

 _A/N sorry bros that I've been rubbish at keeping this updated. I'm not sure if I like the names that I'm using, and can find a million things wrong with all of this. I'm going to be introducing some familiar faces in the next chapters as well, and not sure if everyone is into that, but I guess I'm not that creative and need to get these headcanons out of my system. Also things are about to get real, so ffffffffasten your seatbelts! xx_


	3. Chapter 3

The Ederie wasn't a large ship, and instead a small science vessel, and Captain Bell knew the crew would be small too. A mixture of Starfleet, Klingons, and Bajorans, and with only one hundred people on board, eventually everyone would know everyone else's business. It would be sort of like the small town on Mars she grew up in, only much more diverse, and she was hoping that wouldn't become a problem.

One hundred people, living and working together. And out of those one hundred people that she had helped to handpick, _with far too much help from Admiral Clarke_ , she thought, she had only met a grand total of two. The science officer from Starfleet that she was wholly unsure of, and needed much convincing from the Admiral to add to the roster, and the Klingon who would be serving as her first officer. This man she had met five years ago in a bar, clearly drinking to forget something. And yet for some reason she knew she had to pick him. Right from the start he was a dear friend, and an outstanding leader, and she figured if she was going to have a few Klingons on the ship, it would be best to have him close at hand.

It was this Klingon's laughter she heard as she approached engineering.

"Ah! Captain!"

"Ch'Targh! I wasn't expecting you here!"

There was a small girl working on the console behind him. And he was an average sized Klingon, with wild hair, sparkling eyes, and a warm smile and jolly demeanour that hid his past well. Instead of the armour that Klingon Defence Forces members usually wore, he was in a simple tunic and trousers, much more appropriate for the unforgiving Iowa summer heat. Being that he was average sized for a Klingon, and she was small for any adult, the captain almost didn't notice the Bajoran engineer at first, but she was the other voice in the room and the reason for all the laughter. She had a wide smile on her face, like they had been joking about something. Small, ginger haired, freckled, in a grey Bajoran militia jumpsuit with braces on her legs... yes, this must be the chief engineer.

"Catpain Bell! Talis Cedara, Chief of Engineering! I'd shake your hand, but..."

She held her hands up, and they were covered in grease or gel or... something. Captain Bell didn't know much about how ships operated.

"Captain, the reason I've called you both here today is that the ship is ready to go. So how would you like to take it for a test drive? I've already cleared it with the yard, and scanned everything on the ship so it checks out. A few of the other senior officers are around as well, so if you want..."

"Oh, there's no need to assemble everyone now... let's just have quick run to Mars and back maybe, and let Admiral Clarke deal with formalities later."

"Fantastic! Well I'm going to hang back here in engineering, but Ensign Olivier is on the bridge waiting for you."

"Great. Ch'Targh, let's go see what this ship can do!"

"Yes sir!"

The captain and her first officer departed for the bridge, and the engineer went into her office to clean the goo off her hands. One of the best parts about seeing this ship through the building process was overseeing important design bits, like having her quarters close to engineering, and having a sink in her office for obsessive hand and face washing. Then she sat at her desk and did a final scan of the ship. Everything checked out as it should, and she knew that whoever ran the same scan from the bridge would see the same thing. She felt confident that this ship was ready to go when she hailed the captain and told her this. Now they just waited for clearance for takeoff from the shipyard.

 _A/N: Characters from books, and also from shows. Sorry sorry sorry. And I may have to change the rating, since there's mention of drinking. Sorry. I'm really bad at this._


End file.
